An automated teller machine (ATM) enables customers of financial institutions to perform financial transactions, such as cash withdrawals, deposits, transfer funds, or obtain account information. As the ATM operates in an automated fashion, such financial transactions may be generally performed at any time of day and/or any day of the week, electronically, and without the need for direct interaction with bank staff.
Ever increasing security challenges plague ATMs, posing substantial financial losses and risk to financial institutions and their clients. Moreover, as financial transactions can increasingly involve mobile or other portable devices to facilitate transactions, man-in-the-middle (MitM) attacks can create additional challenges.